The Replacement (Old)
by TheHazelRose
Summary: A middle aged man is sent off to war, following his father's footsteps. It's a family tradition that's been passed down from father to son to take up the job of an Engineer. No one except his father has survived the war and moved on. Will he make it too?
1. Do Ya'll Even Know Me?

_**I turned around the corner of one of the Team's buildings, and came along the side of the main entry-way. The building was aged, and quite small. It had a large sign that announced the name of the residence; "Dustbowl Academy". **_

_**I arrived into the RED fort's parking lot, and pulled into a spot. The truck hauled to a stop, and I lifted my hand and curled my fingers around the key to take it out of the ignition. I pet my dog and he grinned. At least I had a little piece of home with me. And for that I was glad. **_

_**For a moment I just sat there, for what seemed to be the longest amount of time. I didn't really want to do this, but it is tradition. The family name has been doing this for years, years on end. Its what us Engineers are known for. My father was the first amongst our family to last on the battlefield and retire with few broken bones. By God I hope I am that lucky. **_

_**I cut off the radio once the CD I had placed in played twice.**_

_**I opened my truck door brushing off my over-alls, hooked the leash on Martty, and got out. Petting the hood of my red Chevy Silverado, I realized that I wouldn't be getting back into my baby anytime soon. **_

"_**Come on boy, lets go." I said hastily. Seems like hes ready, but am I? I pondered. Doesn't matter If I am or not, either way, I've got a hell'a lot of disappointment heading into my view. I stood at the front door, peered into the clear glass window, and then made my way in.**_

_**Right as I came through the door, there were nothing but shadows.**_

_**Which I had expected, being that I didn't want a welcoming party or anything, anyway. Nobody should make a big deal about a man being forced into his work.**_

_**Engineering was always something I wanted to make a living off of, something I actually quite enjoyed doing in my past time, being if it were constructing an enemy activated laser gun on stilts, or just making an old fashion model airplane. But it was never something I wanted to do that could easily get me killed. But hell, who cares anyway. I ain't got much.**_

_**I walked against the tattered carpeted floor on the way to the main room. Once I had opened the door, it seems as if the RED team was having a meeting. I tried creeping my way back out the door, but apparently while in the middle of his speech, the Soldier had spotted me.**_

"_**Come take a seat, maggot." he said harshly. A sigh of disappointment on my stealth skills, I'm nothing like a spy. I walked into the middle of the room, and then took a seat next to an overly obese fellow. I mean, yeah, I'm a bit over weight, but damn. But surprisingly, he gave me an ever so sweet grin. Nothing bitter. I have a feeling that I am going to like this guy.**_

"_**So you Men know that we are planning to ambush the BLU Team, first thing tomorrow. Just do what you're good at, and maybe we'll get through this war without too many bones broken." he continued on "Heavy, Medic, as usual, pair up and go first ahead." Apparently the man in the lab coat next to the obese man was the "Doktor" of the team. **_

_**He then began again."Spy, you'll stay behind and wait for them to clear the way, then you'll sneak you're way in there." The spy gave a dashing appeal with a smirk and raised up two fingers in a salute**_

_**He continued on "Demo, you're going with me. Pyro, do what you do best and spycheck like a madman. Sniper ... Go ahead and camp with your camp van. Scout, you go ahead and cap the point first thing with Heavy and Medic. As for the newcomer ..." **_

_**Obviously, he was talking about me. All of the men in the room looked my way awaiting to hear the Soldier's demands for me. **_

"_**Do whatever the hell you do, whether its camping, or actually being useful, unlike that worthless man who was here before you."**_

_**That was low. I stood up and the whole Team was glaring at me, especially that little kid they call "Scout". I'm sure he's scared shitless of Soldier. "I hope you know that man was my Father." I said without any hint of amusement. **_

_**He looked smug, but there was no surprise in his eyes, as if he already knew. He began to speak "Of course he was, and I bet that you and your stupid mutt are going to be the exact same." **_

_**I didn't want to get angered at the clueless man, but he insulted my Father … and my dog. "Me and my "mutt" will kick your ass any day. If not the whole entire BLU Team. Best you watch your mouth, son, before you get buried six feet down under." **_

_**He didn't say any more after I had spoken of that. He just stared at me for a moment with an aggressive look on his face, then continued on with the discussion about the ambush. **_

_**Great first impression, I thought to myself in a solemn demeanor yet sarcastic way. He then continued on with the 'debate', or whatever you would call it, about the ambush as of tomorrow, to be our clearance. **_

_**The meeting was over by at least 30 minutes later. Though, all of the information was quite useless to me. I didn't really have my own game plan written out, but it was sure as hell better than just rushing out there and getting killed within the first 35 seconds. I best 'ought to stay back, and protect the points that are already ours. We all stood up, stretching and sighing with relief that his ever so long and boringsome discussion was over. I started to walk out the door, being that all of the men were occupied enough talking amongst themselves, anyway. But I heard hasty steps from behind my back, and I looked over my shoulder. It was that little 'ole boy again. "Is that your dog?" he asked, grinning like a young'n at Christmas.**_

"_**Yeah, hes all mine." Before I knew it, the boy was at his knees love'n all over Martty. I didn't mind it much, but I didn't expect it out of a kid who I had presumed to be smart-mouthed, and ready for war. **_

"_**German Shepherd, huh?" he said proud of 'knowing' his animals. "No … Hes 'uh Australian Shepherd." I answered back. **_

"_**Hah! Like Sniper." He said giggling as if his joke were funny but then stopped once he saw the blank look on my face. He quickly changed the subject. "What's his name?" he asked "Uh, Martty." I replied back, unenthusiastic.**_

"_**Its pretty awesome that you have your dog here'n'all. I've always wanted a pup." But then he started stammering. "N-Not like I'm a pansy or anything like that ... or like you." Annnnd, there goes that mouth.**_

"_**Hey kid, who could I get to show me to my room?" I asked, already wanting to leave this conversation, which I had presumed I would have wanted to do in the first place. "You could Prob' get Sniper to do d'at, though he isn't the nicest man here." he answered. **_

"_**I wouldn't expect that son. Not one bit". I walked back towards the crowd, and pulled Sniper aside. I asked him about the room'n'all, but he then began to have a glum look on his face. "Some'n wrong, man?" I pondered.**_

"_**Uh, well.. We people here kind of have to share rooms, three and three. So far we've got Scout, Heavy, Medic, then Demoman, Pyro, Spy, 'Nd then..." he trailed off.**_

_**I sighed."Sniper, Soldier, and Engineer, huh?" I asked in major disappointment. Ah well, it wasn't supposed to be my day. Not like I was the birt'day boy, anyway. I was just a replacement. **_

"_**Yeeah..." he said in a quiet and low tone. **_

"_**Ah, 'no worries mate'. You can't get everythin', You know?" I said, trying to shrug it off. He nodded solemnly, which was something I would have not expected out of this man who was said to be a 'quick reaction assassin'. I would have believed he would be sadistic, like the spy or something.**_

"_**Anyway, show me to m-.. Our room, will you?" I fumbled with asking. He nodded, and then walked down the pathway and out of the door. I followed after him.**_


	2. Good Night, Irene

_**Even though the building was utterly small, it seemed like it took a great amount of time to get to the rooms. Sniper not talking didn't make it any better.**_

_**Finally we came into a box like room with three separate doors. He then led to the door on the far right, and opened it widely. **_

_**The room was small, but very empty. The walls were of white poured concrete, and the flooring was rigged with tattered gray carpeting. **_

_**The room had a chess of drawers, a nightstand and an old study table. There were two beds. One was a bunk, and the other was single. On the bottom bunk there were folded up sheets and a few pillow cases with one small and skimpy blue wool blanket. I figured that was my bed.**_

"_**This'll be where yer gonn' to stay." he said turning his back to face me. He then added "Oh, and Soldier and I will give you some time to get situated before we come back." he closed the door behind him and I counted to ten before I made any movements.**_

_**I then sat down my luggage case on the bed, and started pulling everything out. I first took out a big pillow for Marrty, and sat it on the floor at the top of the bed. I carried some clothes over to one of the drawers that were empty. It only filled half of the tiny drawer. I didn't bring much.**_

_**By the time I was finished, I didn't sit on my bed one minute until they both came in. Sniper opened the door, and Soldier came in right after him closing it. Neither one of them said a word. Sniper got on the bunk above me and Soldier took a seat on the single bed. Go figures, he'd have that bed all to himself.**_

_**I walked up next to the door, cut off the light switch, and pulled the blanket off my bed and tossed it over Martty, who was already settled in his new 'home'. I then lay on the bed and pulled my arms behind my head.**_

_**Not even a goodnight. I chuckled solemnly. Go figure. I had to be paired up with the two most Jackassed men in the whole team. Eh, I'm not the nicest character in the book, either. I ain't got much to complain about. Martty was already snoring, and Sniper was fast asleep, but Soldier just lay there starring at me in the dark. I turned over on my left facing the wall, but I could still feel his cold hard stare on my back. Looks like this is something I'm going to have to get use to.**_

_**I've got a lot ahead of me tomorrow. I better not let his asshole like ways get into my head and mess with me, I thought sternly to myself. Just a few minutes later my eyelids grew heavy, and I fell into a motionless sleep.**_

_**I woke up pretty early in the morning. Apparently I had only been asleep for a few hours, though I couldn't wait any longer. I had to get out of that bed. Soldier and Sniper were still asleep and I could hear some snoring in the other two rooms. Luckily everyone, or at least most of them, were asleep. I started to make my way quietly towards the door, but Martty had sensed my movement and got up from his resting spot and started whining at my feet. **_

"_**No, stay here, boy." I whispered in a soft, yet slightly harsh tone. That did nothing but make him whine more. I sighed, and opened the door to let him go out with me. His rear end was wagging like crazy, but at least he was happy. **_

_**My Father had told me about this certain room in the building that he used as his "workshop". He allowed me to use the room to build on my latest creations. I pictured the map of description he had given me, and exited out of the three door room hallway. The workshop was all the way in the far back, right behind the meeting, debate, room.**_

_**I walked up to the door, and starred at it for a moment. Written on a little gold plate located at the very top of the door were the words "Engineering Workshop". I went to open the door, but had forgotten that he said it would be lock. I faintly remembered that he had made a copy of the key, just so that I could have one of own. Apparently it was in the left pocket of my over-alls. I grabbed it, inching towards **__**the door and unlocked the lock. I slowly peeked in, then opened it widely. **_

_**The room was darkly shaded and very dusty. Just a little cleaning was needed to be done to the room and then I could work on my projects. I started by moving a few boxes off of the working table and into the corner. Then I grabbed an old rag out of my pocket and started whipping the dust off of the surfaces. **_

_**As I was doing that, I had the strangest feeling of something lurking around behind me. I didn't think too much of it until I heard a low growling snarl escape from Marrty's lips. I panicked. Hastily flinging my hand into my pocket I reached for my 9mm pistol and I hurriedly swiveled around aiming the gun towards the corner.**_

_**I saw nothing there. It was but a vacant and lonely corner. Mostly expected, I do not know why I freaked out so much over that. But before I knew it, I felt an icy cold and sharp metal object grazing my neck. Though how subtle his movements were, there was enough sound of ruckus going on for Martty to spring into action, and see eye to eye with the predator. He leaped forward with his mouth gaped open and teeth glistening in the slightly lit room, lunging for his leg. The traitor just simply kicked him off, avoiding the attack. **_

"_**You son of a Bitch!" I yelled angered at what he had just done. But all that made him do was bring the knife closer to my neck, and present me in a tight choke hold. I struggled against the man's muscled yet ever so lanky body, his starched suit creating an unpleasant predicament against my skin.**_

"_**'ooks like 'ou have gotten 'ourself into quite a tizzy, non?". Apparently this French Bastard has got loves to have the smooth talking mouth on him. He must be a talker for the ladies as well, I laughed non jokingly to myself.**_

"_**Let me go, you french loutish monkey" I hissed under my breath. Of course that did nothing but allow him to chuckle slightly in an under tone to himself.**_

"_**'ou have zhe voice of zhe team, do you not?" he asked questionably bitter. "I wouldn't know yet, I'm the new boy" I replied back in a child like manner. He stood there for a moment with his lips pursed in a poignant thought. He controlled my fate, and I was defenseless. The gun was dropped out of my hand, and onto the floor at the furthest corner, no way I could get to it now, being held up like this.**_

_**Martty was over to the wall, rammed up against it with his leg in a motionless placement. I had no chance, nor way to end this torture. He better hurry it up and end his little screenplay for God's sake, maybe he'll even have enough time to write this as an entry in his diary. If he moves along that is.**_

_**At one of the last thoughts that had entered into my head and spoken to myself, he simply reached into his back pocket and pulled out a polished and nifty revolver. With steady hands he raised the gun to my chin, and pulled the hammer back to a slight stop. **_

_**Death was always looked at as an object of fear, but once you encounter it, it seems quite painless and peaceful. I swallowed with a cotton like feel in my throat, held my head back, and closed my eyes. I actually enjoyed this moment, though death was just moments away. **_

_**I pictured the days before the rough times came. Only 12 years ago. The days of when I had more of a family. All I could imagine was a dewy and uprising morning. The air was humidly thick, but had a graceful touch of fall. The way I woke up every morning within that season, finding my wife making my favorite meal for breakfast. She always knew I loved my creamed gravy and biscuits with a side of bacon. Irene always knew everything I loved. It was her duty to please me, within her eyes. I was just glad to wake up every morning in that bed lying next to her, seeing her awakening morning smile that started my day, and let me head off to work every morning with grateful thoughts in mind. Back when Martty was just a pup, and everything was safe, there were no worries … and love was always in the air.**_

_**Just let it happen, and not much will be thought of it. Maybe I'll see my beautiful wife yet again next to the hand of my creator. I'd give anything to feel the warmth of her eyes in my heart just one more time. **_

_**It was pleasant. I simply felt a smile rub across my lips and I knew at that moment, I was ready.**_


	3. Gotta Get Back In The Kitchen

_**Why isn't it happening? Why am I not dead yet? These questions had fumbled across my mind. I was still alive, I was still thinking. I couldn't already be dead, could I? In the moment of confusion, I suddenly felt the revolver smoothly drop from my chin and I was released from the man's choke hold. I dropped to the floor on one knee, tired from the constraining hold that I was in. I didn't turn around yet. Still frozen in slight fear but mostly utter shock. Is he leaving? Is he not going to kill me? I faintly heard the man swirl around and climb out the window in a movement with haste. Not even two seconds after the man's abrupt exit, I heard screaming and a yelling of frantic curse words. Only one man, or should I say boy, on the team would scream like that. **_

"_**Scout?" I called out in a low tone. Just a moment later the door burst open and I saw a little bandaged hand holding a pistol pop out from behind the door. Go figure. Little 'ole Scout is trying to be the hero but he's too much of a pansy to walk into the room.**_

"_**For God's sake, just come in here." I said quickly and harsh. He lowered his pistol and came into the room inching towards the dim light before he said a word.**_

"_**What the fuck, man. I thought you were killed or some shit" he said lifting up both of his brows. I peered up at Scout seeing a concerned but attitude filled face. Being that I didn't say a word, he started again. **_

"_**I just uh … was worried, you know? I mean, I heard a bunch of ruckus and since it's night and all, one could only assume … " he trailed off. **_

"_**N'aw boy, I'm fine. But I'm not so sure if Martty is." I said while looking towards the corner where Martty was whimpering with his leg hoisted up into the air. I crawled over to him and carefully picked up his leg, examining it. He whimpered even more and I made a soft shushing sound to calm him down. Scout stood there, hovering above me with a greatly concerned face. I could tell that he was worried about Martty, being that he liked him from the start.**_

"_**I've got to say uh … " I began. He was searching my face, waiting until I would say something else. "Uh, I think his leg is broken." Relief washed over his face. **_

"_**Only his leg, huh? Well … that's not too bad. Maybe Medic can fix it?" He said questionably. "Maybe." I replied back, whilst rubbing the scruff on my chin thinking of the odds.**_

"_**Looks like we've got to go wake up Medic with a little problem, then" he said slightly inclining his eyebrow upwards. I nodded and picked Martty up with as much ease as I could. Poor boy. With him getting old and all, I don't know if he'll be able to handle this war. More questionably, would I be able to handle it? I shook my head and waited for Scout to open up the door and made my way to the Medic's office; Scout trailing not too far behind me.**_

_**I turned around the corner and breached the hall that had Medic's office within it. The halls were dark and vacant and not a soul was near by. I turned on the little mining light on my hardhat and peered through the office door's small window. Slipping my hand from underneath Martty with as much ease as I could, I inched towards the door and curled my fingers around the doorknob and opened it ajar, shoving my shoulder against it to do the rest. The lights were off, so I had to smudge my back up against the light-switch to be able to view steps before myself. I then laid Martty down on the padded table and awaited for Scout to return with Medic. I soothingly rubbed his jaws in the midst of time.**_

_**Scout opened the door and Medic was right behind him. He was still in his sleeping apparel and was rubbing his left eye, moaning and groaning.**_

"_**V'hat is zhe problem Engineer?" he asked while shaking his head as if it was making his mind clear up.**_

"_**Looks like 'uh … poor 'ole Martty got his leg brok'n from that no good blu spy." I replied, still rubbing on Martty.**_

_**Medic came over to the table and picked up Martty's leg, examining it well. He rubbed it in some sort of way that made Martty fall into a peaceful trance. Once releasing his leg he turned to me saying the diagnosis.**_

"_**Z'he leg seems to need z'urgery" he said peering down from the corner of his eye at Martty.**_

"_**Surgery, huh? Ain't nothin' too bad, is it? Just 'uh normal procedure, right?" I said with obvious worry.**_

_**It took him a moment for him to respond, which made my worry become frantic.**_

"_**V'ell, with az old az he 'ez … " he trailed off taking a moment to breath again. "Z'he Procedure may not go over too well, mein freund."**_

_**I might lose my dog all on the count of that French son of a bitch? Well, at least I am clear on who my biggest rival is, as of now. Looks like I'm gonna have my eye set out for him.**_

"_**Don't worreh … " he said waving a hand up and down in a calming manner. "Go back to v'hat You were doing … or start zhe cooking of breakfast, for us." he said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him pondering on whether or not it was a joke.**_

_**Medic saw the questionable look on my face and then tenderly replied.**_

"_**Ja, eet iz Your turn to cook, todzay." he continued on "Each of uz 'ave arranged shifts on who cooks for z'he day."**_

_**I searched the room only to find Scout's glowing face. The boy looked like he was going to explode from not being able to contain his laughter. Scout began, trying to catch his breath "I think You know what You have to do … " he started with a serious look on his face raising up an arm, accusingly pointing at me.**_

"_**Get back in the kitchen!" he yelled finally releasing his long overdue laughter. I looked over to Medic, searching his face. Even he was slightly laughing from Scout's little joke.**_

_**I couldn't help but smirk at that remark. Basically I am the house wife for the day, anyway. Next thing I know, I'll be cleaning the rooms and sewing Scout's torn pants.**_

"_**Come on Engie, I'll help 'Ya out since it's Your first day around the kitchen" Scout said swinging his arm over his shoulder in a scooping motion. I followed after him slowly. But before closing the door, I looked behind myself searching Medic's eyes. "Z'ike I said, don't worreh." he said with a reassuring smile. I forced a smile back at him and gently closed the door, leaving Medic all to himself to get to work.**_

_**Once Scout had shown me around the Kitchen, I realized that there was not much. So I scavenged up what little money I could and decided to go shopping for some things. I had gotten simple things, such as needed utensils, new plates, fresh fruits and veggies, baking necessities and for God's sake, some freaking hand towels. **_

_**For breakfast I had decided to make fresh biscuits from scratch. Along with omelets, bacon and some sausage. If there was one thing I learned from my Grandmother, breakfast was never canned or boxed. I set out a few plates across the table, a plate for each person.**_

_**Making a meal wasn't anything too bad. Sure as hell beats killing someone or watching poor Martty agonize in pain. I was actually glad to get away from the events that happened much earlier this morning. While lost in my mind, I heard Scout's sharp tongue break in my train of thought. **_

"_**Hey uh, I got everyone up and all. They are wait'n for Ya." he said while propping his hand against the opposite side of the door. I nodded and gathered some of the food with Scout helping me carry a few things. We both walked in silence on the way to the dining hall but arrived in a short amount of time. Once I had sat everything down on the table, everyone had an astounding yet shocked look on their face.**_

"_**Little short man make homemade breakfast fuel for big man?" Heavy said with a surprised yet happy look on his face. Pyro even mumbled a few cheerful words as well. Even Sniper was commenting on the warm and fresh meal.**_

"_**Well Mate, looks like You've out done Yourself. Surely beats what Scout usually makes." Sniper said with a undoubted grin on his face. "Oh really?" I asked questionably with a casual laugh.**_

"_**Well Yeah. Scout's big idea for cooking a nice breakfast is by making cereal for everyone." he said giving Scout a playful accusing look. **_

"_**Can't say that I don't agree, Snip." Scout said with a shrug and a smile. After that short and brief conversation, everyone started chowing down on their meals as if they haven't eaten in days. **_

_**Heavy had a mouthful with every sort of food and was chewing with a bear like grin on his face. But then Heavy began to have a very puzzled look on his face. **_

"_**Where is Doktor?" he asked with his mouth so full, I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. Scout swallowed his bite, then replied saying "Oh, Doc's with Martty." **_

"_**With little pup? Martty is hurt?" Heavy asked worriedly. **_

"_**Yeah. That French motherfucker broke in last night, mess'n with Engie and broke Martty's leg." Scout replied in an obviously irritated tone of voice. Right at that moment, everyone stopped chewing and starred right at me.**_

_**Even Demo dropped his bottle to the table with a silent clang. "Aye, that frenchie is back here, again? I thought 'e was dead!" **_

"_**Apparently, not." I heard a scruffy voice reply from the far end of the table. Soldier stood up, placing the palms of his hands on the table top. "The BLU Team has higher demise than we do. Better devises, more new gadgets. Such as the deadringer. Which that French bastard most likely used on us countless amount of times." he said without peeking from below his low riding helmet. **_

_**Newer equipment? Better Devises? I thought that we were both equal here at war. If what Soldier was saying is true, then we are surely going to lose this fight.**_

"_**Now Soldier. You and I both know that the Announcer meant for it to be like this. She is all about making things unfair." Sniper replied in a gently harsh tone. **_

_**Soldier just looked up at him, as if he knew more. More of what's going on and why it is so wrong. But he just simply replied with a soft 'Maybe', grunting under his voice. Soldier then turned his back and started to walk out of the room bringing the negative vibe along with him. But before closing the door behind him, he added a few words. **_

"_**After Breakfast, don't forget that we have our planned ambush. Hurry up and finish, men." he then left presenting a soft creak when closing the door behind himself. **_

_**Ah Yes, the 'ambush'. Hopefully not too much blood will be shed. BLU team or not, I don't want anyone dying. It does seem like Sniper can always get through to Soldier, though. Being that I am new here and all … I wouldn't know why. Possibly old friends? Or maybe he saved his life on the battlefield. Who knows for sure. **_

_**The room then fell silent and everyone continued on with their meal until there was nothing but scraps left on the plate with crumbs around it. Later on casual jokes and quiet laughs were had, mostly because Soldier left not too long after the up-rise he had made. It usually must not be pleasant with him in the same room.**_

_**While lost in thought, I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. Medic stood at my side in a shadowing hover with furrowed brows. Ah well, there goes my fun.**_

"_**What's wrong, doc?" I asked with general concern. He just simply did a motion with his finger leading me towards him to follow behind his steps. That of which I did, but I was surely not a happy camper.**_

_**Not a word was spoken on the way to Doc's office. But of course that only made my concern worsen. Worsen more than it already has. Him not saying anything makes me think something bad is going on with Martty. Something really bad. **_

_**Once we reached his office, he opened the door and lead me to the small cot which Martty was laying on. He was silently breathing, but was not moving. I had released a sigh of relief, but at the same time my apprehensiveness had progressed into a startling ball of emotion.**_

_**Medic finally opened his mouth to say something. "As on now, he iz doing fine. " he said after a long over due pause. Why did he had to lead me all the way here just to say something as of that? I questioned mutely to myself. **_

"_**So, he 'ought to be fine, right? All 'Ya have to do is add a few here pins and he'll be good as new." I said while tousling with the thin pins in my hands that were laying beside Martty on the cold steal table.**_

"_**I v'ouldn't say good as new, but z'uh … He'll be better z'han before." he replied starring at Martty's scruffy, broken up leg. He then continued on saying "Az of now, I shall keep him under anesthetic so zhe pain shall not worsen." he said, adding a few extra words "I v'ill operate on him tonight, after zhe fight." he said towards the end. I shook my head up and down in a nodding gesture, acknowledging what he had said to me. Scratching my deep 5 o'clock shadow with the tips of my fingers I replied saying "I really appreciate You doing this, Doc. Much obliged." I then sat down the pins back on the table, with them giving a slight cling. **_

_**He shook his head and gave a slight smile, turning towards me. "Z'it iz my duty to take care of zhe people and zhe dog is apart of You." he said looking back towards Martty, rubbing his boney fingers along the slightly fractured leg. **_

"_**V'lets go get ready, shall we?" he said removing his hand from Martty's leg and leading the way to the door, opening it widely to let me through first. I shook my head in a kind gesture and walked ahead, making my way to the room that I was staying in.**_

_**I opened the door to my room and Sniper was already preparing himself; changing into a different set of clothes. I walked across the floor, leering towards the drawer that contained my very own clothing. But all I needed was my comb. I'm fine with working in the overalls I currently have on. After grabbing my comb, I turned around finding Sniper along in my view. He was just taking off his white under shirt, revealing his bare, but slightly furry chest.**_

"_**Woah there, partner. Might wanna save that for the ladies." I said jokingly, raising up my hands in a defensive matter. Sniper laughed, grabbing the clean shirt he had lying on his bed. **_

"_**I'm sorry, I thought You wanted some." he said with a smirk, placing the fresh clothing on his body, pulling down at the bottom seam of his shirt with a tug.**_

_**Finally someone with a sense of humor, I thought contently to myself. Unlike Soldier, whom was just glaring towards my way from the tip of his bed. Eying me with an accusing look. At that point, I just turned my back towards the two and walked up, inching towards the mirror that was placed directly on the wall. I peered into the glass, viewing my reflection while combing back my shaggy brown hair. I haven't had a trim in quite some time and by only a few months, my hair has already grown to be shoulder length. **_

_**Once finished I placed my comb back into the drawer on a folded stack of clothes. I looked back towards the mirror, eying my features yet again. I peered into my deep green amber eyes, thinking about this day's upcoming events that I for one am not looking forward to. But after a while, I'm pretty darn sure that I'll get use to it. If I live that long, that is.**_

"_**You know You have to cut that lump of rats nest off, right?" I heard a scruffy voice from the corner of the room. Soldier arose, pulling his boots up to his knees. I looked over at him while releasing a gentle scoff. **_

"_**I guess what needs to be done has to be done" I replied looking away from him and back at the mirror. Guess I'll have to shave it off later tonight. It's a long over due trim needed and at the least I now have some motivation to do it. Motivation as in Soldier being on my ass the whole time 'till I finally do something about it.**_

_**The begging of war sirens had just let off into a screeching shrill and both Soldier and Sniper made their way to the door leaving me behind.**_

"_**'Ya coming, Mate?" Sniper asked while stopping in his line of tracks, awaiting for my response.**_

"_**Yeah 'Uh, I'll be there 'n' a bit." I replied to him, looking behind his back. Apparently Soldier went ahead and walked on while Sniper stopped to question me. Sniper then nodded and closed the door in slight ease.**_

_**I reached under my pillow and grabbed my gloves, sliding one of each on both hands. I then searched my suit-case and picked up the blue-prints, grabbed my monkey wrench and then ran out of the door with quick haste, catching up with the team as they made their way outdoors and onto the battlefield. **_


End file.
